1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensile testing device, and in particular to a tensile testing device which can detect a tension in that a plug element is pulled out from a mating element in multi-direction.
2. The Related Art
During designing and manufacturing electronic or mechanical products, such as plug element, it is of vital importance to detect a tension in that a plug element is pulled out from a mating element and to control the tension in a reasonable range.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional tensile testing device 1′ is used for detecting a tension in that a plug element is pulled out from a mating element. The tensile testing device 1′ includes a supporting unit 10′, a cantilever unit 30′ and a connecting unit 20′ connecting the supporting unit 10′ and the cantilever unit 30′. A mating element 3′ is secured on the supporting unit 10′ and is adjacent to a front surface of the supporting unit 10′, with a mating socket opening forward. The plug element 2′ is plugged in the mating element 3′ and is connected with the cantilever unit 30′ by a lead 4′. The connecting unit 20′ is substantial L-shaped, and has a first connecting block 21′ and a second connecting block 22′ perpendicularly connecting the first connecting block 21′. A free end of the first connecting block 21′ is fixed on the front surface of the supporting unit 10′ and a free end of the second block 22′ is connected with the cantilever unit 30′. The cantilever unit 30′ includes a cylinder 31′ and a moving element 32′ for pulling the plug element 2′, and a force testing device 33′ for reading the tension.
Usually, it needs to detect the tension in multi-direction to improve the completeness of a detecting data to better evaluate the performance and the lifetime of the plug element. Since the connecting unit 20′ which is connected with the supporting unit 10′ and the cantilever unit 30′ is located in an immovable manner, the tensile testing device 1′ is allowable to detect the tension in only one direction, which can not accurately evaluate the performance and the lifetime of the plug element. For improving the evaluation of the performance and the lifetime of the plug element, it needs several tensile testing devices 1′ to detect the tension in multi-direction. In this way, the detecting cost is mounted.